Chuck Vs the last stand
by sydewynder
Summary: My own version of events after chuck vs the goodbye the way things were meant to go to help them find each other and make things right and will sarah ever get her memories back, and who is the new member of the team
1. CH:1 Standing 2

**First upload more to come please review and let me know I know this is not complete, it's a rough draft to see what ppl think review please any and all comments are noted**

**_Chuck Vs. the last stand_**

_Chapter one: prologue_

The orchestra stopped playing and the tones were dying off bit by bit making Quinn's smile get bigger and bigger, all of a sudden loud blaring music started to the tune of take on me, "what is that" Quinn asked angrily, chucks smile got big " I got one word for you Jeffster".

"Do you know how long I have done this for? I've been doing for too long, _NOT TONIGHT! NOT AGAIN!_" Quinn said before reaching into his suit jacket pocket to pull out his custom tactical fnp45, as quickly as he pulled out that weapon Sarah lifted her sig Sauer p226, aimed and fired without any form of hesitation, the bullet went straight through Quinn's heart, that silent moment of stillness as he realises he had been shot straight through the heart, the last draw of breath as his now lifeless body fell to the ground, Chuck made a move and grabbed the intersect glasses from Quinn. Opening them up the lens flashed up 'intersect loading', " Sarah there is only one more upload left' I had this plan to use these to get you back to help get your memories back, I'm so sorry I can't get you back I need this upload to help everyone to stop that bomb from going off" chuck said looking down at the intersect glasses notice the second flash screen 'intersect ready' , lifting them up to his eyes, placing the, firmly into place the intersect stated its sequence and uploaded the new intersect 3.0 into chuck brain. One final flash up came up in the screen as chuck removed the glasses 'intersect upload complete' "alright let's go" chuck said as he placed the glasses into his inner jacket pocket.

Running as fast as they could down the flights of stairs to get back to the concert hall, making their way into the hall to where Beckman and Casey were to the back ground song of Jeffster singing take on me with Morgan conducting the orchestra, chuck looking at the control panel " ok let's see" the intersect started flashing for chuck showing detailed schematics of the touch panel device that bomb was encased in " wooaahh, it's been a long time since I done that" chuck said in exasperation before typing the touch code into the case device finally unlocking it and opening it up " ooh this is an old prism express laptop, I don't know how to stop this bomb" chuck said looking at Casey and Sarah " what about Irene demova" Sarah said, chuck looked up in shock looking at Sarah with surprise in his face " Sarah that was five years ago, you just remembered that" chuck said, as quick as he said that Casey spoke up " chuck find the porn virus" chuck pulled out his phone and typed into its search bar Irene demova, connecting it up to the computer and swiping in an upward motion the images from the Irene demova website flashed up. The computer killer virus that had plagued many an Internet browsers computer was now in motion to crash the computer controlling the bomb, bit by bit it infected the computer slinking its way to the hard drive and then blank screen the bomb was diffused.

Breathing  
a massive sigh of relief came from every one when that screen went blank, the general stood up " thank you chuck many times over you continue to surprise me with your unorthodox methods but am glad we have you on our side your expertise are incredible and still valued at the highest level". "thank you general it wasn't me on this, it was Sarah who remembered about the virus from 5 years ago from when we stopped the c4 in the hotel from when I first got the intersect into my head" chuck said with a smile on his face. "well regardless I am eternally grateful for the quick thinking team, I'll be seeing you soon" the general said before heading of out the door To be whisked away to Langley to debrief on the current events that had been taken place.

**2 days earlier … **

"Eyes on target, range 500 meters, spin drop optimal, height 600ft, shooting solution active, ready when you are Sargent fire when ready" corporal reeves stated to the Sargent, the mission was simple get into enemy territory find the target and take him out and set up comms for extraction, just another day in the life of two of the armed forces best black ops operators, staring down the sights of the bravo 51 bolt action the sergeants breath slowing down with each breath waiting for that precise moment when time seemed to stop in readiness to squeeze that trigger and fire the single round straight at the targets head 'BANG' shot fired, the bullet on route to one of the worlds most wanted men General Armando mason, just watching the bullet fly through the air till impact "target down, confirm target down let's roll out sarge" corporal reeve said while looking down his target finder "roger that corporal, pack up we move 30 seconds set for extract point bravo get on comms to command and advise tango down eta for onsite pick up by 22:00 hours we can hold off till then with any resistance but I doubt we will have any form of problems from this lot, hell they never even knew we were in this god dam country, let's roll" the rifle and target finder put into their respective cases and the two operators were pulling out of hostile grounds as silently as they came into the area.

Moving back through a village that the two of them passed only this time they were running as fast as they could weapons drawn to cover this escape, behind them alarms were going off from the palace where the General was, making good space between them and their previous location, you could say running for their lives was a way of life for these two another day and another mission to go on never being able to tell anyone let alone anything of what it is they do for a living, we have corporal Michael reeve master guns smith and cqc expert and one of the best spotters the army had to offer, _code name: viper_, this code was due to his short temper and way he tends to take out people who start a fight with him he gets in close to them and strikes with furious vengeance and strength rendering them unable to continue to fight with the simplest of moves, then there is the Sargent a master with a rifle and tactical operations .

"two-four to black eye, two-four to black eyes come in black eye, this is raptor two-four ready for extraction and awaiting instructions" silence emeninating from the radio with slight crackling then a voice came over the radio "black eye to raptor two-four, unable for extract you boys are on your own LZ too hot for helo to land and pick up we have forth plus on foot in area and heavy weapons in place, sat feeds indicate heavy militia presence there within recent time sorry guys you're going to have to hold off for now will radio back within the hour to advise on next course of action" the radio went quiet again "I think we just got dropped, guess were on our own now we got to get to the extraction point and hold tight we got to go dark and get ourselves out of this, we move on that Ao (Area of operations) and check it for ourselves why went we advised of this before calling for extraction, the sat feeds are always monitoring the area, we had direct link in with command but they choose not to tell us why, from now on we implement the sidewinder protocol no more comms from black eye nothing we scope our way home and get to the LZ for that helo and find out if what they said was true you in" the sargent said to corporal reeves "ok then lets get moving we know what were doing so then lets do and get the fuck out of here for good".

**CH1 finished hope you all like it please any and all comments are wanted.**


	2. CH:2 Zero Dark Thirty

_**Chapter 2: zero dark thirty,**_

Down in castle chuck, Casey and Sarah were sitting round the table with General Beckman, "well team you done a dam good job with removing Quinn from causing any more problems, well I'm sure I don't really need to say any more on recent events other than thank you for everything you have done and the offer stands if you ever wish to return to work for us again" with that the general closed off her brief case and headed off out of castle and up the stairs to the elevator. Casey got up and started to walk out with his bag on his back "hey where you going to now or can you not say" chuck asked Casey "I'm going to find her, it's been good run with you bartowski, things will sort themselves out am sure of it" Casey grabbed chuck into a very tight bear grip type hug "there's one thing Russians do well and that's hug, look after yourself chuck" Casey said as he picked up his bag and followed suit of the general and headed up the metal steps to the elevator in search of the only woman he cared more about that his mother land of a country, Gertrude verbanski.

Sarah began to follow suit with the general and Casey in leaving castle for the last time as she began her accent up the stairs chuck walked the doorway out of the briefing room "hey Sarah" chuck mumbled, Sarah stopped in her track and turned and looked towards chuck "yea chuck what is it!" "it's probably nothing but Morgan had this ide…" chuck stopped what he way saying "you know it doesn't matter any way, where are going or can you not say" Sarah was looking back at chuck with a kind of sympathy and heartfelt love that she couldn't try to understand why she was like this with him she had this whole life that he knew practically everything about her, what she liked, what she hated how not to press her buttons to piss her off or even those same buttons can make her smile. "I don't know chuck I'll just have to see, I'll see you around, I'm sorry chuck" Sarah turned and carried on heading back up the stairs to the internal elevator to leave castle "how did this even manage to happen to me, everything was perfect for all of us and then those dam glasses why, why, why Sarah why did you even put them on, AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH H"

Chuck let out a massive scream of pure anger and hurt at the revelation of every that has happened, letting his head hang down he headed towards the steps take a few steps the staircase chuck stopped to look around at castle and a few thought ran though his mind of everything he had done down here with the very people he came to love, trust and honour as his closest friends and family a bond that was not easily broken until now the whole gang has now split up and went their own separate ways to do other things, other jobs even and here he was still a brainy electrical engineer with the new intersect 3.0 in his head but what to do with it? Use it for the one idea he had before Sarah had lost her memory and create a technical cyber terrorist unit through Carmichael industries and stop the treat of hackers in the world, thoughts like that ran though chucks head but he carried on up the stairs possibly for the very last time maybe or maybe not.

**_1 day earlier….._**

"Location mike how far to LZ bravo, I have 3 x-rays in sights ready for shot" "we are roughly 7 mikes (miles) out sarge silencers on take shots when ready, I'll take the two on left you get one on right" corporal reeve said, all of a sudden there was the 3 poofs off their rifles firing with a silent shot taking out the three armed men in their way, their bodies fell to the ground as if they had been effortlessly knocked out but these guys aren't getting back up time soon, /2alright lets roll we have 7 miles to cover and short time to do it have we got comms back up to command yet mike?" "Negative sarge they still have us on closed circuit unable to get them on any frequency, I have a bad feeling about this" corporal reeve said to the sergeant "were expendable assets mike and I guess we have just been expended, wrong place wrong time and we got screwed over big time, come on we gotta go we don't have far to go" the sergeant said, moving off the two of them threw their rifles onto their back a massive load out for two operator's with their scoped rifles and assault rifles and then their standard side arms.

Moving as fast as they could the two operators move through the shanty type villages in northern Afghanistan "distance to LZ is about 1 mile now mike lets haul ass we can get there and get home" the sergeant said, their m4a1's drawn to combat any armed threat to their front they moved with speed and determination to get to their pick up point in hope that really hadn't been expended by their own, a fate pretty much worse than death would be to be disowned and forgotten by a unit they thought always had their backs but radio silence was in effect and had been now for the last few hours as they headed to landing zone bravo as their primary pick up area was swarming with artillery and heavy mounted machine guns the 50 Cal versions body splitters cause if those things let off they went through u like a red hot knife through butter not a very nice thought or sight when it happens, a slight crackle came over the radio "hold up I can hear something on the radio" mike shouter to the sarge "raptor two-four, raptor two-four, this is sierra golf one-niner do you read, we are on route to your hot zone bravo be advised we have window of extraction of 60 seconds for drop down a evac do you copy over…" the voice on the radio spoke in a broken tonal voice, sarge grabbed the radio comms unit and transmitted back "sierra golf one-niner this is raptor two-four we copy your message we are 3 minutes from zone bravo we will be awaiting your touch down, we copy window of 60 seconds we will be ready for wheel up upon touch done and evac asap do you copy over…., right mike let's move we have 2 minutes to get the bravo and get ourselves out of here" the sarge put the radio unit back on its receiver and the pair of them moved to LZ bravo with momentum and speed "chopper in bound, stand to and protect LZ 12 and 6 formation down" both of them moved onto each other's back weapons raised covering their sectors till the chopper had landed, it was a American black hawk helicopter, its wheel touch down and the doors opened and a unit of marines jumped out with weapons drawn and 2 men in suits walked behind them "drop your weapons now, do it" one of the marine shouted at the two operators "what the fuck were on the same team what's is going on here" sarge shouter back, then a loud crack came off the side off his head as the sarge fell to the ground with the corporal turning to him to help his team mate who had just been hit by one of the marines weapons "what the fuck is going on here, lower your weapons dammit were on the same side assholes" corporal reeve shouted at the marine how hit the sarge "stand down corporal, your under arrest, well the sarge is we've been looking for you sergeant Gibson been a while since we have had the ability to finally track you down, you really are a ghost aren't you raptor two-four or should I say raptor, your hacking skills have a lot to answer for back Langley there's a few people who would greatly like to have a few words with you" the suited man said "take them to the chopper we are moving out now" the other man said to one of the marines.

As they walked over to the chopper one of the men in the suits pulled out a sat comms radio and turned it on and dialled in a number and waited for the unit to ring,

_"we have him in custody and were bringing him in ….. No ma'am there was no trouble from them or him ….. yes ma'am it is him we have him … am sure it the one who they call raptor he matches all of the criteria of the man we have been hunting for … am sure he can help after all Orion used some of his tech research for the intersect 2.0 prototype … he was slightly hostile upon meeting but am sure that will not be a problem when he meets them … of course we will have him back soon enough… I believe so he will be able to help them….. General Beckman"._

End of chapter 2…


	3. Ch:3 We fall for a reason

_**Chapter 3: We fall for a reason**_

_"We have him in custody and were bringing him in ….. No ma'am there was no trouble from them or him ….. yes ma'am it is him we have him … am sure it the one who they call raptor he matches all of the criteria of the man we have been hunting for … am sure he can help after all Orion used some of his tech research for the intersect 2.0 prototype … he was slightly hostile upon meeting but am sure that will not be a problem when he meets them … of course we will have him back soon enough… I believe so he will be able to help them….. General Beckman._

_"drag his sorry carcase into the chopper private and take the corporal and keep him restrained we don't want him cause us any trouble now do we"_ the suited man walked over to the chopper after making his call to the general

"what the hell is going on here you son of a bitch when I get out of these cuffs ill cut your fucking through ya rat fuck son of a bitch you're a fucking dead man….. fucking traitorous scum!, why are we being arrested we have done nothing wrong huh, I swear man ill make your death a much required high priority you hear me" corporal reeve shouted to the two suited men as he was led over to the chopper with his comrade being dragged towards after he was calliously knocked out by one of them as they pointed their weapons at both of them.

_"never you worry yourself there corporal you will find out soon enough and plus it's him we mostly want, You have no clue as to his past now do you, well I'm not surprised after all he did manage to get himself into your armed forces and was able to hide his past very well from them but your background checks aren't really that good now are they and yet you have worked together for how many years, you will be told in due time what is happening"_

The rotors where whirring the pilot pulled on the collective lever and lifted the uh-63 black hawk helicopter off the ground "agent Carson we are on route to base sir eta 10 minutes shall I contact control for pick-up of your prisoner sir?" the pilot spoke to the agent, Simply to get no response back from him but other agent lifted his mouth piece to his mouth on the headset and spoke back to the pilot "no don't contact them we will be handling the transfer when we are back at base our job was only to extract him and hand over to her when we touch down the general has bigger plans for him even we don't know what she wants this criminal scum for" the chopper headed in direction of the forward operating base to drop off their cargo, skies clear all the way back to the base when the radio picked up a transmission from the control tower "delta two niner, delta two niner divert your course I say again divert your course you are to proceed to location echo for set down of your cargo I say again location echo these order come in from high command, over…." "roger that we receive locational change and will not comply we are on route to fob basil to drop off and pull back to safe location and observe we have no need to divert our course, provide with link to user who gave order or give us secondary authorisation or no acknowledgement will be made, over…." The radio went silent nothing coming back through made the two pilots feel a bit uneasy at this new set of order they never known of it to come through third party advising of high priority course change it normally came directly from their unit commander or likewise "sir did you copy of that course change we have no bearing to change do we, we have our order to deliver you and your package to basil or should we confirm new change?" the pilot said to agent Carson, Carson in turn changed channel on the mic and spoke to the control tower where that transmission came from " control this agent Carson we acknowledge new course change and will be touching down in two minutes over….. cut all radio contact from this moment onward you get me pilot this now a blackout on comms we touch down do hand over and you head off back to basil ok you never heard of this change and you did not divert to here, you simply dropped off to basil and headed back to chopper pen for refuel for new sortie you understand this?" the pilot nodded his head in acknowledgment of this and change his course by 20 degrees north west to lz echo.

The chopper flew over lz echo and there was two black suv's down below he maneuvered the chopped into position and set her down easily on the ground, the door on the side of the Blackhawk was pulled open and the marines stepped out and held a close formation to the chopper for defensive reason as they had no idea what was going on and why they had been diverted, one of the marines pulled out the Sargent and dragged him over to the waiting suv's and threw him into the back seat and slammed the door behind them and moved back over to the black hawk, the two agents stepped out as well leaving corporal reeve in the chopper "you stay here corporal your been re-assigned to another unit go and await further order back at the base and as far as you know you never saw what happened here today and we were never here you got that" the corporal nodded at agent Carson and he turned and head towards the front suv and got in with the other agent into the back seats, all of the marines waiting till the suv's moved off before they got back into the chopper and she lifted off back to head towards fob basil.

The two suv's drove off to rendezvous at an airstrip where the exchange is going to be made "what exactly is the plan with him we grabbed him hand him over for what reason" "listen to me agent Williams you know as much as I do and that is the general wants him for something and she has been quite specific in looking for him for a long, long time now, due to his computer skills he is a valuable asset to the CIA and not the kind of asset we really need to be dealing with. When I took the assignment it was a ¾ redacted file on this guy which can mean two things 1, he is a black op's operator and he has been to hell and back on mission after mission and it's the kind of stuff that no one can know about officially or 2, he has one hell of a skill that no one can know about and those files where about his indescrepinses that he done while out of military life or even within either which I don't wish to know any more unless it is relevant to our jobs" agent Carson turned back to checking his pda and phone for any form of updates that may be relevant to the flight that they were on route to meet with….

Chuck stood in castle in a way half mad and half crying at the fact that the woman he loved more that life itself had forgotten everything about him, about their time together even their marriage, he was thinking about what Morgan said to him about the magic kiss like that in a Disney movie kiss her and her memories will come back kind of scenario but that was the last thing he could think about when he now had the intersect 3.0 in his head when he could have used the last upload to bring Sarah's memories back and hep her to be who she was and not back to the old uncaring Sarah who she was before ever meeting chuck, he decided himself to head up the stairs of castle one last time, moving half way up the staircase he stopped and looked around at the CIA base he had been in for last 3-4 years, since the CIA castle under the orange orange shop that Sarah had as her cover after the weinerlicious closed, he stood there thinking about all the missions he had been on and some of the really good times he had spent in castle with them all Casey, Morgan and of course Sarah.

_"well it's been a good run time to let it all go I suppose"_ Chuck said as he carried on walking up the stair case with a few tears running down his cheeks within a small time frame all that was perfect had been shattered in pieces and his life was worse than ever from before when he met Sarah that day in the buymore when she came in with a supposed dodgy phone with that little screw conviently undone, but this was chuck bartowski he wasn't about to let this beat him no he would use his brains and find a way to try and fix Sarah memories and try and get them back or partially help her get them back either way so that she remembered some of what they had and had done in the past, chuck left castle through the elevator that took him to the home theatre room in the buymore and looked back at it for the last time as the door closed and he headed off home to the apartment.

Back at the apartment chuck was sitting by the fountain when Morgan came walking over to him "hey man how you doing" Morgan said to him, "*sigh* not good buddy really not good, I don't know where she is man I've lost her and I don't know what to do about it" "look chuck how about stop looking for her and think with something else other than you brain man, what does your heart tell you huh! Listen to that and you will find her my friend" "Morgan you are a genius" chuck got up and went off to the one place he knew he could find Sarah at a time like this the one place he went when he need time alone to think…

**End of chapter 3. sorry for the awkwardness of this chapter just trying to cover basis i didnt get in the last chapter to continue this onward in further chapters it will be spanned out more**

**please comment any and all are appreciated and wanted**


	4. Ch:4 picking ourselves up after the fall

Chapter 4: picking ourselves up after the fall

"Listen man don't think with your head chuck, what does your heart tell you man! If you listen to that you will know where Sarah is" Morgan said to chuck, Chuck got up and headed out of the apartment complex in search of Sarah to try and talk with her, this is the woman whom chuck gave everything to be with and not to mention took a bullet for in the back when Quinn shot him, when he was actually aiming at Sarah's chest, regardless the way chuck see's it he loves her no matter what she is still the Sarah he knows and loves even if she does not remember him, chucks way of doing things is different to what most people would do but in the end it does work for him.

Chuck walked out of the complex and into one of the herders he had at his place, jumping in to the herder he inserted the keys and started up the car and threw it into drive and headed to the one place he knew deep down he could find Sarah, the drive would be a somewhat long drive even though this place was close by it was the same place he went to when he needed to think about things especially ever since he got the intersect downloaded in to his head this place became kind of a sanctuary for him to be at peace and reflect on the day's events, things were never the same since that day he opened the email from Bryce Larkin the one guy he hated more gave him the best thing to ever come into his life Sarah.

Chuck entered the parking lot where the beech was and parked the herder into a spot and placed the car into park, undoing his seatbelt chuck got out of the herder and walked over to the beach where he saw her just sitting there on the sand all by herself with the wind slightly blowing at her hair "beautiful even at this distance" chuck said to himself as he headed over to Sarah, as he took each step he was thinking on what to say to his somewhat estranged wife and love of his life, this woman fell for a total nerd and protected him for 5 years and done the same for her without even trying maybe not as good as she done but he had his own way of doing so even if it did piss Sarah off every time he messed up but all with good intentions.

_"Hey how you feeling"_ chuck said to Sarah as he sat down beside her in the sand

_"I'm ok for someone who can't remember the last 5 years of her life and being tricked into doing something that deep down didn't feel right to me, but who was I to question and order when I never knew any better I'm sorry chuck for everything that has happened in the last few days, please tell ellie I'm sorry for what I did"_ Sarah said to chuck while not looking towards him the thought of this would annoy her that a man she loves or loved is sat beside her and she cannot even remember him,

"Yea I will don't worry im sure she knows already that it wasn't you doing all that, Sarah I'm going to fix this so I am for you and help you get your memories back no matter what I promise, you sat here with me 5 years ago and you asked me to trust you and that everything was going to be ok well now I'm asking you to trust me, will you trust me now Sarah! And allow me to try and help you get your memories back" chuck said looking towards his wife with a slight tear running down his cheek practically begging her to allow him to help her.

"Chuck! Tell me our story please" Sarah said as she looked directly into chuck eyes.

"Ok… well it all started with a guy that worked at buy more and one day a beautiful woman named Sarah came in with a problem with her phone…"

They both laughed and shed a few tears as chuck went through their history of things they had done but not just the two of them he said about Casey and Morgan and everything that had happened between them all with their marriage and the pregnancy scare on the train and everything beforehand, he recounted on every small detail no matter how insignificant it was chuck told her all about them and how their love for each other blossomed into what they had n how they looked out for each other time after time and including the time when he diffused a nuclear bomb using his juice box or even first time he disarmed the c4 bomb when he first had the intersect using Irene demova virus.

"back in castle I was going to say this to you but didn't know how to say it as everything was just hitting me really hard that the team was breaking up and were all going our separate ways, well Casey was going his own way and same with Morgan but you on the other hand I just didn't know what to say or how to say this even" chuck stopped as Sarah looked at him with that kind of caring look in her eyes.

"What is it tell me" Sarah said to chuck as a tear ran down her face.

"Morgan he had this crazy idea …that if I kissed you with a kind of magical kiss that it would fix what went wrong and bring back your memories."

The few moments of silence between saying that and Sarah speaking where like a lifetime to chuck he didn't know what to do, what to say or even if he had anything else he could say on the matter.

"Chuck… kiss me!" Sarah said as she looked back to chuck.

It was as if those words were magical to chuck as he lifted his hand up to her cheek and moved in for a kiss, just before their lips touch both their eyes closed and them embraced in a long passionate kiss that felt like a lifetime and them some for both of them, they held in on the kiss for a few more moments and slowly pulled away their foreheads touching as their eyes opened up and they pulled back from each other looking each other directly into their eyes, it was those kinds of times when time stops and is captured in a photo for always to be remembered.

"I'm going to go out on a limb and ask did it work" chuck said with hope in the tone of his voice

"Chuck …

…

"Agent Carson we are 5 minutes from airstrip, we have the jet on the ground sir and awaiting our arrival" agent Williamson said and he put away the sat comms unit

The two suv's with the 2 agents inside were almost at the drop off point with the Sargent to hand him over to the CIA to be taken back to the U.S for interrogation for the crime of hacking there was the one file that agent Carson had in his possession that detailed of a hack that was done by the Sargent while he was on operation into a DOD D-Base server for extraction of files relating to their mission that he had no need to view.

"Were here now agents" the driver of the first suv spoke up to the 2 agents sitting in the back of the car

The first suv pulled up with the second one pulling slightly alongside it with the agents stepping out of the first suv and moving to the back passenger side of the second, opening the door up the Sargent was sitting up looking directly at agent Williams.

"Are we there yet? I got an itch in ma balls that only a pencil pushing prick like yourself could scratch, oh and wile your scratching ma balls keep an eye out for ma boot going into your face I'm sure you will not like the end result cause I'm going to enjoy that" the Sargent said to agent Williams with the same tone of anger and bemusement he has had the whole trip since he woke up I the back of the suv.

"now now Sargent there is no need for that we are only doing what were where ordered to do same as you solider, a simple pick up and extract you to here for transfer into CIA custody you have been a naughty boy, it would seem you just can't help yourself when around a computer now can you" agent Carson said with a smug grin on his face

"I aint got a clue what you're talking about there mate, I don't use a computer these days no need for them when all I got is sand about me and plus I don't know you think you know but it really aint that" the Sargent replied.

The two agents pulled the Sargent out of the suv with his hands bound by hand cuffs they led him over to the plane where 2 more agents were awaiting the transfer into their custody, the walk over to the steps of the plane was short and the hand over to the other 2 agents was easy

"Here you go he is to be taken back to Langley for questioning, you have your orders in the brief from the general I presume" agent Carson said to the 2 agents.

"Yes sir! We have our orders, we will take this one back with us to Langley there is a few people there waiting to speak with him with great interest I might add…"

End of chapter 4.


	5. Ch 5: Falling From grace

_**Chapter 5: falling from grace.**_

Loaded up and ready to taxi to the runway the jets engines started up, with a brief hum before ignition the 2 rolls Royce jet spin fans roared to life as the pilot disengaged the brake on the wheels and started to taxi to the end of run way ready for take-off,

"check airspace ready for take-off we will need to head out south east to get out of the zone and get ourselves on correct course back to the U.S." the pilot spoke to his first officer

The first officer done his checks on the on-board radar checking for any incoming planes in their area, as there was no air traffic control they were relying on their instruments to get them off the ground and on course, the 2 agents sat staring at the Sargent no moving their eyes away from his gaze back at them as if they were about to say something or better still do something.

The engines gave a full roar as they went to full power and the jet rolled down the runway to lift speed and she took off en-route to Langley it would be a long flight so the Sargent decided to go to sleep to get some rest it had been a long few days and this incident of being arrested didn't do him any good at all.

6 hours into the flight the Sargent woke up and gave himself a brief stretch to try and waken himself up a bit, the 2 agents sat staring at the Sargent no moving their eyes away from his gaze back at them as if they were about to say something or better still do something

"What the fuck are you looking at there moron hmm! You got something you want to say to me there pretty boy a bet that suit won't look so fucking nice on you when I break your dam nose and you cover yourself in blood now will it hmm!" the Sargent said to one of the agents

As they continued to stare at him no flinching movements from either of them it was like they were machines simply programmed to sit there and stare and not move or look away just simply stare at one thing.

"You know you can't scare us there Sargent! you can make all the daft half ass threats all you want, we are not your enemy we are simply taking you to meet someone, a person who wishes to have a few words with you, now you can make it harder on yourself by making those threats we can gag you and blindfold you just to shut you up not that it would make much difference cause you would still try to make as much noise as you can just to annoy us but that won't be of any use to us now would it?" one of the agents said.

"Who wants to talk with me, I'm just a solider sent to do a job ok nothing more!" the sargent replied back to one of the agents still staring them out trying to make them look away from him as if it was some kind of game to him.

"ahh but that is where you are wrong there Sargent you see we know about you past or some of it should I say, does the 2007 shut down of the London exchange mean anything to you or even how about the 2009 crash of the new York power grid hmm! Just a few from your years with a computer in front of you, we have a detailed file on what you have been doing there Sargent" agent Simmons replied back as he chucked a brown file onto the table in front of the sargent

"Ahh right got ya now there pal but just one file! Hell if anything you got the short hand of that draft ledger bud, if you got one file on me it means you know nothing about me, HA! One file honestly, I bet the majority of that thing is redacted and those are the only two incidents you know about from that piece of paper, I may have a past with that but I've changed my way and stopped that a while ago and plus who wants to speak with me?"

As the Sargent stopped talking one of the agents phone rang, lifting it out of his pocket the agent answered his phone

"hello Simmons here … yes ma'am … yes of course …two 9mm on myself and agent Reid … just what he had on him … side arm, assault rifle and sniper rifle but that was left on the chopper … I don't think that is a good idea … yes ma'am right away we will divert and head there right away …full access, but of course … ok I'll get the terminal set up for direct link …roger that we will await further instructions Simmons out"

Agent Simmons put his phone away and went to the back of the plane and brought out a dell laptop with wireless connector attacked to the laptop and set it on the table in front of the Sargent

"We need you to hack into the nearby security camera in Burbank LA and give us a frame by frame fast path to view on the security incident happening there please Sargent" agent Simmons asked the Sargent

"Why should I, is this some kind of trick, what is going on"

"There is a hostage situation going on at one of our bases, formally used by one of our deep cover teams that was recently disbanded, the base is under a Burbank buy more and the hostage situation is going on inside the shop we believe they are trying to gain access to the base and the weaponry and tech that is down there, currently we are about an hour away and we needs eyes on the ground, local police and swat have the area cordoned off, so can you do it for us"

"Yea fine but I'll need my hands freed, don't look like I got a choice in the matter now do I"

Agent Simmons undone the cuffs that had the Sergeants hands bound and he got to work, typing away like a man possessed he watched every piece of information that came up on the computer bypassing the security barriers and rewriting the firewalls to give him full access to the security cameras that were nearby and inside the buy more, there they could see exactly what was happening. There stood 8 gunmen with automatic rifles standing around the store with their hostages lying face down around the shop floor.

"alright I have you full access to the areas camera system you can see what is happening there now, personally I don't see why you had me do this when you could have just got one of your own to do the same dam thing and plus if it's your own base why the hell haven't you stormed in and took these assholes out already you the CIA for god sake" the Sargent said with a pissed off tone in his voice

The 3 of them continued to watch what was happening on the screen

"We wanted you do it because we were ordered to get you to hack that system to give us full access to that shop, and yes you're right our tech guys could have done it but not that fast, you really are the raptor aint you, fast paced and direct to the point of getting things done huh? And to think she was looking for you all this time my friend, you will be put to good work when she gets a hold of you"

The jet entered LA airspace and headed to LAX for landing and unload of their precious cargo so he could be finally picked up and dealt with on the ground

**Meanwhile near Burbank … **

"When that jet touches down I want him off that jet and reroute to the buy more were sending him in with a delta unit I want those terrorists terminated the details of what's in that base cannot be seen by anyone outside of team bartowski do I make myself clear"

"Of course general as you wish"

…

Chuck and Sarah pulled back from their kiss slowly, the tension and passion was there in that single kiss chuck was hoping that all would be ok that he would have brought back Sarah's memories and all would be fine again with them, that thy could go off into the sunset and live happily ever after but this wasn't some kind of cartoon where the good guy gets what he wants things in the real world worked differently that's why chuck was praying in his head that this worked

"Chuck … "

"Yea Sarah, did it work, what do you remember?"

"I ... I… I'm sorry I still don't remember, everything in my head is a blur I know it's in their I just need time for it to come back to me, but I know one thing for sure, that kiss was all I needed to know that I want to know everything about us about our life together and where it will take us, I may not remember how I came to be the way I am with you but I'm dam sure I want to remember it all in my own way"

Chuck looked on at his wife with happiness and also sadness for the woman he had come to love, honour and respect was gone but willing to come back fighting with the same spirit that had brought the two of the so close to where they were before Quinn had destroyed everything so dear to both of them

"I'm glad you want that Sarah I really I am and I promise I'll do everything in my power to get your memories back or as close as so I can have you back the way you where so we can move on from this as if it never happened" chuck said with a tear rolling down his cheek.

The pair of them got up off the sand and started to walk back to the parking lot where their cars were parked, chuck reached for his wife's and she gladly accepted him and held his hand just as tight as he held hers, the sun in the background was going down bringing an end to another day in Burbank.

_**End of chapter.**_


	6. Ch:6 Whiplash from the quarter point

**_Chapter 6: whiplash from the quarter point_**

As chuck and Sarah headed off the beach for they both looked at each other wondering what exactly would be their next call as to what will be of their relationship, their marriage, their love for one another well mostly it was chuck thinking this as Sarah didn't know what exactly the future would hold for her it was more of a guessing game for her to figure these things out as time went on. As they got to the parking lot chuck's herder was there as well as Sarah's sports car, chuck stood by the herder looking towards Sarah.

"What will you do now, will I ever see you again or is this it! For us?" chuck said slightly tearing up as he looked towards his beloved wife.

"I don't know chuck to be honest with you, there is a lot I need to find out, Quinn took everything from me, from us chuck and I need to sort out some stuff so I do and to be honest I don't know how long that will take me, I remembered things about the house before I shot you, about the demova virus, these things are coming very slowly back to me and I don't know if I will remember anything else chuck I'm sorry but I have to go, I really am sorry"

Sarah opened the door to her car and got inside; chuck stood there watching as his wife started up her engine, gave it a quick high rev and sped off into the distance. Chuck stood there for a few minutes after Sarah had left and the tears were rolling down his face the one person whom he had it all with was now gone from his life propyl never to return to it. The sun was beginning to go down in the background as chuck turned and headed back to the beach to sit and think about everything in sorts to clear his head and reflect on the day's events in the one place he could go to find solace and peace of mind

**Burbank buy more parking lot….**

Police and swat teams where everywhere outside the buy more, the hostage situation going on inside was still as volatile as when it first started, the 8 terrorist inside were unable to be identified but it was know that they were trying to get into castle so it was clear that where of an agency that knew about the substation base that was there, with the swat there was several FBI agents as well as one fiery redhead DEA agent just recently back from a mission as well as General Diane Beckman who was in operational control, the DEA agent was carina miller one agent well known to Chuck, Sarah and Casey as well as one Morgan grimes, the general walked over to carina who was standing watching the camera feed from inside the store

"What do you make of this agent miller?" the general asked,

"I don't like it general they want something down there, but there is nothing of agency worth to anyone other than bartowski ma'am" carina carried on looking at the monitors when al call came through for the general.

"yes Beckman here… right well how long … was there any bother in him accessing the feeds?... right well we have gear here waiting for him… it will be a quick insertion … we don't know who they are working for… yes we have our best people on it trying to figure who they are … no bartowski is not on site or available for this task… roger that I await your arrival Beckman out."

The general hung up the phone with carina looking at her with a puzzled look on her face

"Who do have coming in general any one worth knowing on this little op?"

"no one you should worry about carina, but yes we have someone being brought in to help deal with this, he is one of few people who worked on the INTC01 project in his early years and one dam good solider" the general almost had a kind of smirk on her face when saying that to carina.

"if your being in this person what is he or she going to be doing it's pointless to try and send in any one in there when we don't know what is going on! Other that than what we see on these monitors, and what do you mean he worked on the INTC01 project what was that?" carina asked with great curiousness trying to wangle her way into getting information from the general

"the INTC01 the original intersect project that Stephen bartowski created this guy got a hold of classified information and basically created his own version a bit less complex but with the ability to add to the program, with an added ability to help the user learn new skills or to allow new skills to be implanted before an upload of the full program, that program then became the intersect 2.0"

"And let me guess bartowski got that one uploaded into him and this guy helped create this."

"Exactly agent miller but as thing where to go he went off the grid and got into the military to try and hide his past from well everyone and everything, just on this have you ever heard of the raptor?" the general asked carina as if she would know who she was referring to.

"No way! YOU! Caught the raptor ahh ha ha-ha! Oh my god how did you manage that"

"That is classified agent miller but we have him on route here now to get in to castle and clear it of anything this group wants from it"

**Outside Burbank ….**

The two agents and the Sargent are on route to the Burbank buy more with the Sargent in the back seat and one of the agents picks up his phone and makes a call

"General Beckman… we are on route and we are just outside of Burbank now ma'am… we estimate about ten minutes General… we have passed over access to the buy more to the tech team on site ma'am… no general he was very co-operative in doing the job…roger that general we will advise him of this for arrival , what about gaining access?...do we know who it is we are dealing with… what is being done to find out who they are ma'am…. What about agent bartowski general will he not be required for this as it is his base down there…. We are almost here now general Andrews out" agent Simmons put the phone away into his pocket

"What is happening now agent" the Sargent asked the agent in front of him

"you will be given a full debrief on site and you are expected to arm up and go in with a special unit to access the underground base there, weapons will be allocated to you on site"

Agent Reid pulled up into the parking lot of the buy more and all they could see in front of them was a sea of flashing blue and red light of the police cars and swat vans and in the corner was the articulated lorry with the operational command trailer attached to it.

"Right I don't think we will get any further let's move out and get over to that trailer and get you sorted Sargent" agent Reid said as they got out of the black suv

The tree of them walked through the maze of cop cars and vans that were scattered about the parking lot un till they reached the police command trailer, there was a few cops outside the trailer as well as one or two suited agents standing looking over a laptop on one of the cars bonnets staring at the monitor screen on the laptop and keeping an eye on the camera on the inside of the buy more, the Sargent stopped and stared at the screen on the laptop watching all that was happening from the various vantage points that the cameras covered on the internal cctv system.

"if you think you will be able to get in there you have another thought coming like come on you have what 8 guys in there all heavily armed, moving around with military tactics and able to spot a hit on the place at any time, what makes you think that they aint got out here covered with some kind of surveillance?"

The Sargent and the other two agents walked off as the cops looked up at them and stared as they headed off towards the command trailer.

"Honestly of all the things you would think to realise about something like this you are going up against people who clearly know what they are doing and not some garden variety jihadi grabbing glory hunters who want to make martyrs of themselves by taking out as many people well as themselves you know"

" I think we know what we are doing here you know Sargent we do have the right people on this and watching exactly what they are doing in there" agent Reid said to the sargent as they all reached the command trailer.

As the three of them approached the trailer General Beckman and agent Miller stepped out of the door and stood at the top of the steps leading into the unit, simply staring at the 2 agents and the Sargent.

"Well it seems you must be Sargent Gibson I presume? I am General Beckman and this is Agent Carina Miller now if you please we have issues to discuss with now if you don't mind come inside we have much to discuss, agent Simmons and Reid that will be all"

The general and the Sargent headed inside the command trailer with miller following behind the two of them, the three of them stood looking at the monitors when the general spoke up.

"Now I bet your wondering why we brought you here."

"To be honest General no not really! Considering I was arrested for pretty much fuck all with no warning had a forces unit pull their weapons on me and I get split from my partner and shopped over here for fuck know whatever reason now pardon the language here general but what the fuck do you want with an army sniper with a habit for getting himself into trouble with a pc"

"your computer skills are what you were brought here for, we have much use for them on a little side project the us government needs you to help us fix something that was broken a while ago and being honest we believe you're the best person for the job" the General sat with a slight smile on her face as she said that keeping constant eye contact with the Sargent in the process of doing so.

"Oookkk! What skill you referring to general you want me to download you some new movies that are just out in the cinema or some boot leg music?"

The General pulled out a brown file and placed it on the desk looking at the Sargent; she opened it up and started to flick through its contents of the file wile ever few moments looking at the Sargent.

"not entirely what I was referring to with you skills there Sargent Gibson, you have quite a record before your military career now don't you, going by this you have had the FBI, CIA, MI6 and even Interpol looking at you for a few cybercrimes and this file does not do you justice so it does not"

"Is that the only file you have on me General because I'm sure if I had that many people after me you would think there was more than just that one? We were all young once weren't we and plus its not like I actually did any harm and plus I've changed all that since I joined up?" the Sargent responded.

"That is not the point wither or not you have changed Sargent Gibson, the matter at hand is how we can get into castle without alerting those inside who are may I say doing the same as us but are closer to achieving that goal than we are" the general said with a sharp tone to her voice.

It was as if there was something of great importance down in castle to the general that she needed to get into there for, perhaps something that was left down prior to team bartowski breaking up after everything that had just happened to them all, with the whole Sarah losing her memory, Casey going off to find Gertrude and chuck well chuck was somewhere that he didn't wish to be found not just yet.

"so what is the plan then?" the Sargent asked.

"we will enter castle through the orange orange and access through the freezer with the master access code, it's as simple as that when inside there is a locked storage locker inside castle with a rather important item inside that we need you to get before they do, are we clear"

"yes general im clear on that so I am but just one problem, I'm missing a few items that I myself am quite attached to namely my weapons, if your sending me in their with a team I'll need a few guns to ease my itchy trigger finger it's been slightly annoying me since your morons nabbed me"

"of course Sargent it's not like we would send you in there without a few armaments, your weapons are waiting for you in the armoury cupboard behind you" the general pointed at the blue looking steel cabinet behind the Sargent.

The Sargent stood up and went to the cabinet entering the code 5762 the clink of the locks releasing, opening up the steel door was the Sargent's weaponry a p226 with compensator silencer, a usp45 with attacked compensator silencer and an m4a1 assault rifle with a holographic sight, the Sarge's eye lit up when he saw his weapons.

"ooohhhhh baby come to papa haha!, god I love this job, well I'm ready to go."

**_End of chapter._**


End file.
